gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyreece Baratheon
Lord Tyreece Steffon Baratheon is Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, post the War of the Five Kings. He is the first to be named the Storm King after 300 years of Targaryen rule. He is the eldest and trueborn son of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei, making him first-in-line to the Iron Throne. He is the husband of Lyanna Snow, bastard daughter of Ned Stark and Barbrey Dustin. He is the Lord of Storm's End and the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Tyreece grew up in King's Landing with Lyanna and as they grew up, they realized the feelings they harboured for each other - but Tyreece came to terms with them before Lyanna did. However, at the young age of 15, he married Desmera Redwyne of Arbor Island and took her maidenhead, getting her pregnant with his first child, a girl. When Tyreece confronted his mother about being in love, she turned down the thought, disgusted at the idea of Tyreece and the bastard being together. Tyreece, angered and resentful at his mother, renounced his title of Crown Prince and left King's Landing with his wife and daughter. At the Purple Wedding, Tyreece had made a plan to escape with Lyanna to Arbor Island, leaving Desmera and his daughter in the Crownlands. Like young Rhaegar Targaryen, Tyreece had his marriage to Desmera annulled, making it possible for him to marry Lyanna before they had escaped. Lyanna was pregnant with her and Tyreece's first child before she was shipped out of Westeros across the Narrow Sea into Braavos. Biography History Tyreece was born in the Red Keep in the Crownlands to King Robert I and Queen Cersei. He was born exactly 9 months after the wedding of his mother and father, which was a little after the death of The Mad King. Tyreece was the younger twin of an elder boy, who had lived for a few hours after their birth due to a fever. Tyreece had no recollection of his elder twin, but he feels remorse for him nonetheless. Tyreece is the older brother of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen - who, in all reality, are biologically his bastard half-siblings. Tyreece has grown to be a handsome, physically fit young man. Even at the age of 12, Tyreece seemed to be strong-built and this earned the jealousy of his younger brother, Joffrey. He was tall, strong and harboured the black hair and blue eyes of his father - and Joffrey did not. While this wasn't said out loud, Tyreece was his father's favorite son and Joffrey despised his brother for this reason. Tyreece was 10 years old when he made friends with Lyanna Snow, who he knew at the time was Lya Stone, and the two, along with his sister, Myrcella, were inseparable. Tyreece would develop a romantic attraction to the then oblivious Lyanna. Tyreece had grown violently protective of Lyanna and would come in and save her when necessary. He had taught Joffrey Baratheon a few lessons for harassing Lyanna. This became a problem for the family as they think Tyreece hates his siblings. He was sent to live with his grandfather Tywin Lannister in Casterly Rock for up to a year. Tywin, priding himself with Tyreece as his favorite grandson, took him under his wing, teaching him how to fight and to control his anger. Three years before the start of the series, Tyreece was 14 when he was betrothed to Desmera Redwyne of Arbor Island. He'd been hoping to propose to Lyanna when she came of age. Cersei reminded him that as the next king, he didn't have to love Desmera and that he could mess about with anyone he pleased, just like his father. Tyreece hated the idea of being just like his father - a drunk and remorseful man who messes about with women who weren't his wife. Later on, Tyreece finds out who Lyanna truly is, along with the rest of the Baratheon family and the King's council and feared for her life even more. He knew that his mother distrusted the Stark bastard and despised the fact that her, Jon and Lysa Arryn had help keep up a lie against the royal consort. But Lyanna was allowed to become Lady-in-Waiting to the queen as per demand of Queen Cersei herself. Tyreece nor Lyanna were to know that when Lyanna came of age, Cersei was to pick the lord she'd marry. Weeks after all of had died down, Tyreece had overheard his mother speaking to Grand Maester Pycelle, who spoke ill of the little girl, about it and Tyreece had to act! He confessed his love for Lyanna instead of Desmera, to which Cersei laughed and sternly told him he wasn't marrying a bastard. Tyreece didn't want to be with Desmera and Cersei knew this. But Cersei was under the impression that Lyanna was putting her son up to this outburst; thinking that if she married Tyreece, she'd be free from Cersei. And Cersei wasn't convinced otherwise. Enraged, Tyreece warned his mother, angrily letting her know that if he couldn't marry his love, he'd do the drastic. She responded by saying "there's nothing more drastic in the world than a fool for a crown prince marrying a bastard whore!" That broke the straw on the camel's back and in front of his mother, he disowned his title of Crown Prince and turning his back on her while she yelled vile things about him and Lyanna as he walked off. He barely said goodbye to anyone before he took off with his wife on a course for Storm's End. Cersei completely blamed the alienation of her son on Lyanna and Lyanna was distraught when she found out Tyreece left. Season 1 Tyreece is seen returning to King's Landing with his wife and daughter, who was now two years of age. Still on the outs with his mother, he avoids her by any means necessary. He came to accomodate the new Hand, Ned Stark and see Lyanna. Much to his disappointment, Lyanna wants nothing to do with the prince. He knew it was because he left her during the pivotal moments in which she needed him direly. Tyreece has hopes that she would forgive him and chooses not to force Lyanna into a friendship she doesn't want. He greets his father, who is also furious at him for leaving without saying goodbye. Robert soon overlooks it, seeing the grown man before him, claiming he "favoured the likeliness of his grandfather." Tyreece meets with his Uncle Jaime, who is pleased to see him. Tyreece informs him of his reason to step away from the Crown and Jaime gives him an insightful story depicting a young man who put his feelings before what was right and it caused a war. Tyreece was rather conflicted but bought himself to meet the new Hand, the love of his life's father. Now knighted, by his Uncle Renly, he was to compete in the upcoming tourney, in which was made for Ned Stark. Ty participates, his helm covering his face until his final battle with Loras Tyrell. Tyreece manages to force Loras from his mare with his lance, naming him the victor. He was cheered for everyone alike, even by his mother. With the lance, he takes a laurel of white roses in his possession. Everyone expected him to ride to Desmera and name her his Queen of Love and Beauty, but instead, he placed the roses upon the lap of Lyanna. And like 19 years ago, the tourney was silent, with both king and queen angered and disappointed and the Queen of Love and Beauty shocked and horrified, knowing that this exact situation that sent her aunt to an early grave. Unknown to the Baratheon prince and Stark girl, Lyanna was legitimized for her to be wed to another man. Jaime meets with his nephew to confront him about the events of the tourney. Tyreece goes on to state that he believed Rhaegar Targaryen loved Lyanna Stark and didn't really kidnap and rape her like other say and that he wouldn't follow in that fashion towards Ned's daughter. Jaime lets his nephew know that Cersei was waiting to speak to him. Then, when they met, Cersei lashed out on her son for even thinking of the idea. She hates the idea that her son might commit infidelity against his wife, Princess Desmera, in favour of a bastard. Tyreece brushes her off and meets with his younger brother afterwards. Joffrey and Tyreece seem to share a sentimental moment before Joffrey asked if Tyreece hated him. Tyreece admitted that he hated the way he treated people, Lyanna, but he could never hate Joffrey. Joffreu acknowledges that Lyanna is a beautiful gril and would've rather been betrothed to her.